BttP Original
by crusnik O2
Summary: UNDER REVISION- REWRITE POSTED under name "Back To The Past". Which can be found on my page.
1. Intro

_**EDIT: THIS STORY HAS BEEN REWRITTEN you can read it here- www[DOT]fanfiction[DOT]net/s/7562106/1/  
**_

_AN- Hey! Crusnik here, this my first ever fanfic, so tell me what you think! But please no flamers, keep your evil opinions to your selfs. XP_

_Disclaimer- This is the only time im doing this so...ya, I do not own Trinity blood, or X-Men (though I wish I did...) All I own are my characters, that I spent hours making_

_summary- What happens when a teenage Abel, and a Little Seth are forced to travle through time trying to find a strange man that wants them dead? What will happen when they meet the X-Men? Will all hell break lose? Or will someone fall in love? Some OOCness, but thats only to be expected, there younger! ALOT younger... crapy summary I know, but hey! what can ya do?_

* * *

**Back To The Past**

**INTRO**

**Year 2102, Toronto Canada.**

"Come on!"

"Hurry up! Find them!"

"Were going to miss our only chance!"

"Hurry up and find those stupid brats! NOW!"

**Year 2082, United Nations**

It all started with a group of scientists. Working together to create the 'Ultimate Weapons'. These ultimate weapons would then be used to kill off the new threat of Vampires, and later colonize mars in the RMP, other wise known as The Red Mars Project. They thought by doing this the long needed and wanted peace would finally come to be…However someone didn't want this to happen, he knew that if they went through with the project, their lives would turn for the worse. He also knew that these 'weapons' would be the only thing on Earth that could stand a chance against him in battle, for he had already faced them. He got lucky and one of the other 'weapons' calmed it down before it could kill him. After that he dedicated his life to making something that could take him back to the past, so he could stop them from ever being created.

He tried this by talking to the people of Earth trying to get them to turn against the scientists, telling them that they had evil intentions and never, not once, wanted to bring peace to Earth. However he could not change their minds, for they had already decided that they wanted peace more than anything else. They would do ANYTHING to get peace, they would even go as far as giving up their own children to be used as experiments.

Since he couldn't change their minds, he decided to go even farther back in time. As he was walking into the distance he yelled to the world, "The 'Black Angel Of Death' will come! All of you shall perish at the hands of your so-called Ultimate Weapons! You're foolish dreams of peace will never come to be!"

With that he threw a Crystal shaped microchip into the air. Blinding lights flashed all around him, and with a loud buzzing noise, he vanished… The only thing left was a pocket watch, and carved into it was the name…

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness, its only an Intro, im going to post chapter 1 right after I finish editing it (going to do that right after this)_

_Hope you liky! tell me in your review if you do, I haven't typed it all out yet, but if even one or two people like it, I'll get right to work! So please, if you want me to countinue this story, tell me_

_I'll get to work on editing chapter one now!_

_Bye Bye!_

_crusnik_


	2. chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Im done editing this chapter! so...ya...**

**Disclaimer can be found in the intro, and ONLY the intro...**

**same with the summary, thanks for anyone who reviewed!**

**WARNING- mild language, and death threats (hehe...)**

**Pairings- none as of yet...not sure if im going to do any...lol, jk, im sure there will be one...some were... **

**'sweat drop'**

talking**' are thoughts or actions**

**"**talking**" is of coarse talking lol**

**put words here! are locations, and or years.**

**ok...on with the story...**

**

* * *

**

Year 2098, Toronto Canada.

The moonlight shone through the gorgeous stained glass window, making the blustery winter night seem even darker.

"Hey…Abel…weren't we exposed to be testing some time machine thingy tonight?"

"Yep, but we got stuck in this stupid church because of the storm outside, so I guess those stupid Terrans will have to do it themselves…" stated Abel as he stretched.

"But…what if…" Seth trailed off.

"Hmm? What's wrong Seth? You alright?" Asked a very worried Abel.

"Ya…I'm fine, it's just that…what if they find us? Then we'll have to test their stupid invention for them…I'm scared Abel…What if something goes wrong?" Asked Seth, she was on the verge of tears.

"Seth…sigh...don't worry, even if they find us, we'll just go with them, its better then being stuck in here… and if anything bad happens, I promise with my life that I'll protect you no matter what."

"Abel…I…Thanks." Said Seth holding back a stream of tears that wanted to get out. She ran up and hugged Abel's leg, she did that when she was scared, but the hug was short lived, As Abel stood in front of her protectively when they heard the doors of the church creak open.

"Sir! We found them!" yelled a solider as he spotted Abel and Seth.

"All of them?" Came another voice.

"No sir," the solider said saluting, "We can only locate 02, and 03 sir. 00, and 01 are still missing sir."

"Dam it all…sigh...Oh well…these two will have to do, though I did want the twins…Solider!"

"Yes general, sir?"

"Bring them back to the base so we can test 'it' before its to late…" commanded the General as he walked away.

"Yes Sir!" saluted the solider. He then cautiously walked up to Abel and Seth, "02, and 03, you to are to come with me back to the base immediately."

"I should kill you for that…" growled Abel. The solider took a few steps back.

**(AN- he was talking about him calling them 02, and 03)**

"Abel! Don't kill him…you said you'd protect me, right? Then lets just go…" pleaded Seth.

Abel looked down at Seth who was yet again attached to his leg, "sigh…fine…lets go…" said Abel as he and Seth started to walk away, with Seth latching onto Abel's pant leg. 'Stupid Terrans'

"Well…that was a little easier then I thought it would be…" mumbled the solider to no one in particular.

* * *

**Military base, Toronto Canada**

Back at the base Abel and Seth had just arrived, without the solider…they had gotten annoyed by him, and ditched him somewhere along the way.

"Ah, 02," one of the scientists started.

"Its Abel, Terran!" snapped Abel.

"Huh? Oh! Yes…sorry…'clears throat'... Abel, Seth, so good of you to finally join us."

"Hmpf…Lets just get this over with, Terran." said Abel, Seth was as quite as usual, and she was still attached to his leg.

"If you would please come this way," said the scientist as he walked away, Abel and Seth following right behind.

* * *

**Military base, Toronto Canada **(still -.-' )

They eventually came to a large room with a small orb in the center.

"So…this tiny thing is you're 'Great Invention'?" Abel asked sarcastically, not expecting an answer.

"Yes, that is correct…I'm sure you already know how it works, but just incase, all you have to do is press the button on it, and every life form in the room will be teleported to the year 2007."

"…"

"Why the year 2007?" asked Seth, a little interested.

"Well…since you asked," started the scientist, Abel looked at Seth with that 'why did you Have to ask him?' kind of look, Seth just shrugged, "Before any of you were created, a man came to the year 2062 said a bunch of crazy things, then disappeared in a blinding flash of light. Well anyway, when he left he must have left his pocket watch…"

"Well? That it? What the fuck was the point to all that crap?" asked Abel very annoyed.

"Sigh no…there's more, carved into the watch was a name, and a small piece of paper with a note on it, it went something like this, 'I am going to the year 2007, maybe by going back I can try and stop the idea from ever arising' that's all it said, any more questions?"

"…"

"You're mission is to go to this year, find this man, find out what his intentions were, and kill him."

"And you wait till now…because?"

"We didn't have the technology to travel through time, which also tells us this man must be from the future, and also because you weren't old enough when we made the prototype."

"So…this things been tested before?"

"Yes…anymore questions, or are you two ready to go?"

"Sigh...come on Seth…"said Abel walking over to the orb with a little Seth still attached to his leg.

**(AN- in this fic Abel and Kain are 17, Seth is about 5, and Lilith is about 25 years old.)**

The scientists and everyone else (not including Abel and Seth of coarse) ran out of the room as fast as there legs would let them.

Abel looked at Seth, then back at the orb and sighed, 'this is going to be a VERY long day…'thought Abel. With that he picked up the orb, and pressed the big yellow button on the top. There was a loud buzzing noise and then a blinding light. When the light was gone, so was any trace that Abel and Seth had ever been there…

* * *

**Hehe...Sorry about ALL the talking, but I couldn't really see any other way to do this chapter, it was sort of an info chapter I guess you could say...**

**Hope you have been injoyin it so far, sorry about any spelling mistakes, I've never been that good of a speller...even with word...hehe **

**I'll update if I get some reviews **

**PREVIEW- Abel and Seth arive in the year 2007, when cerebro picks up their life forms, and thinks they are mutants, the professor sends the X-Men to retreve them...**

**Bye!**

_**crusnik**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hi! I'm back again! I would like to send a special thanks wintershadow for reviewing. I would also like to thank anyone else who reviews after this is posted Also, I most likly wont be able to post the next chapter till monday night, I never get the computer on weekends, thats when my brother and mom get it...sigh...oh well **_

**_Disclaimer and summary can be found in the Intro._**

**_Note: when Kurt talks, He is using a german accent. Its not hard to figure out what hes saying so dont worrie._**

**_'talking' - is thoughts or actions_**

**_"talking" - is speaking, hehe..._**

**_Insert Words Here - is year, and or place._**

* * *

**Year 2007, New York, NY, Xavier's institute.**

Professor Charles Xavier was searching the world for mutants, humans that had been infected with a disease that gave them inhuman abilities, and in some cases changed their appearance to look like what some people called –demons- those were classified as level 5 mutants. He was doing this using Cerebro, a machine that was specially designed to locate mutant frequencies.

"Beep! Beep! Mutant frequencies detected."

"Hmm? Locate them."

"Locating…"

Just then beast, one of the type 5 mutants, walked in, "I heard the signal go off, did Cerebro find more mutants?"

"Yes, Cerebro is locating two mutant frequencies. Could you please find Nightcrawler and get him to round up the X-Men?" asked the professor, "and get them to meet me in the Hanger."

"Alright." Said Beast as he walked out of the room to go and find Kurt.

"Mutant frequencies located," stated Cerebro, "coordinates are New York, NY, Central Park."

The professor took off his helmet and rolled out of the room, heading towards the hanger to meet his X-Men.

**

* * *

The Institute Hallways**

"Kurt! Were are you my blue friend?" Beast asked, still looking for Kurt. 'Bamf!' "Ah, Kurt! There you are!"

"You called, mein friend?" Asked Kurt, hanging upside down from one of the lights on the roof, using his spaded tail. Kurt was also a level 5 mutant, he was covered with blue fur, had 6 fingers and 4 toes. His mutation was the ability to teleport, or as he called it, Bamfing.

"The professor wants you to locate the team, and get them to the hanger."

"Zats all? Vhats going on zis time? Did the Prof find another mutant?" asked Kurt with his German accent.

"Yes, two actually."

"Uhh…who am I to find again?"

"Lets see, there's Scott, Jean, Kitty, Rouge, Gambit, spyke, Logan, and Storm."

"Ok! I vill get right to work!" 'Bamf!' Kurt Teleported to the Rec hall.

**

* * *

**

**The Rec Hall**

'Bamf!'

"Ahhh! Kurt! You, like, scared me half to death!" yelled kitty with her valleygirl accent, as Kurt 'bamfed' into the room.

"Sorry kitty! Ze Prof wants us to meet in ze hanger," Kurt told kitty, "Can you help me find Logan?"

"Sure! I'll, like, check the garage! He's totally, like, always in there!" said kitty as she fazed through the floor.

**

* * *

**

**The Hanger**

About 10 minutes later all of the X-men were in their suits and at the hanger.

"Good. You're all here. Two mutant frequencies were detected in New York Central Park." Stated the professor.

"Wait! Ya'll telling me, we 'ave to search 850 acres, for two people!?" Asked a bewildered Rouge.

"She's right Chuck. Don't you have any better coordinates? Like which area they're in?" agreed Logan.

"I agree with Chere also." Chimed in Gambit.

**(AN- In this story, gambit is already with the X-men, and he has a thing for Rouge.)**

" 'sigh'… how many of you agree with Rouge?" asked the professor.

Scott, Jean, Kitty, Rouge, Gambit, spyke, Logan, and Storm put up their hands, the only one who didn't was…Kurt…everyone looked at him.

"Vat? I vant to jump around on all ze trees!" stated Kurt with a toothy grin plastered on his face.

"Well…that's all the information Cerebro gave me, so I'm sorry to say…Kurt wins." Said the Prof.

"Ya-hoo!" yelled Kurt as he jumped up and down.

"Come on! Everyone to the X-Jet!"

**

* * *

**

**Central Park**

"Owie…"moaned Seth as she sat up and rubbed the back of her head, "Abel?" She looked over to her side to find Abel still unconscious, "Abel!" she crawled over to him.

She put her head to his chest, 'thu-thump, thu-thump,' she lifted her head and sighed, "he's alive…" she said with a smile on her face, "Gotta wake him up…" Seth guessed that they were in a forest some were because of all the trees, she gently shook Abel to try and arose him from sleep.

**(AN- Its night time in the year 2007 as well as the year 2098.)**

**

* * *

**

**Year 2098, Toronto Canda**

"General sir!" saluted the solider that Abel and Seth had ditched, "I-I'm sorry sir! But they got away…"

"That's fine private! They came here anyway…have they located the others?"

"No sir!" said the solider, "We are still currently looking for them…they could be anywhere sir."

"Dam it!" yelled the general as he kicked the nearest object, which just happened to be a table with a tray of steaming hot coffee on it… (Poor solider! The coffee landed right on his…you know what! XD)

"Uhh…you!" he barked pointing at a solider, "take this man to the infirmary, Stat!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"I just hope they survived it...the last person to go was killed instantly..."

**

* * *

**

**The Skies above Central Park**

"Ve're here!" started Kurt, "but…vere do we land?"

"Lets try to find an open area." replied Scott as he flew the X-Jet.

"Ve're in a city Scott! Vere ze hell are ve going to find and open space big enough to land a Jet?" retorted Kurt.

"That…I don't know…"

"Zats it! I'm going down! You guys wait here!" 'Bamf!' Kurt randomly teleported down into central park.

**

* * *

(On the Ground )**

'Bamf!'

"Ahhh!" screamed Seth as a blue furry thing appeared in front of her.

**(AN- Now that's what I call lucky teleporting!)**

"Ahhh!" screamed Kurt when he heard a little girl scream.

Seth was clinging onto the unconscious Abel, crying.

"Oh no…please don't cry! I von't hurt you!"

" 'Sniffle' w-who are you?"

"My name is Kurt Wagner! I'm an X-Men!"

"W-what's that?" asked Seth, now looking at him.

"Uhh…Vell…ve are…Superheroes!" said Kurt striking a pose. That made Seth stop crying. 'thank ze lord...she stopped'

"You're a…superhero?"

Just then Abel started to stir, Seth turned her attention back to him, "Abel! Please wake up…" She started to cry again.

"Oh no! Please don't cry again!" pleaded Kurt, "Oh ya…"

Kurt finally remembered that he should tell the team he found them. He pressed the button on his earpiece, "Hallo? Can anyone here me?"

'Shadowcat here, I read you loud and clear.'

"I found zem…I'll bring zem up."

'Roger that Nightcrawler.'

" 'Sigh' come on little girl, I vill take you and him to safety."

" 'Sniffle' N-no!" retorted Seth, she wasn't going anywhere until her big brother woke up.

"Sorry about zis…but you have to come vith me." He said touching both their shoulders. 'Bamf!'

**

* * *

**

**The X-Jet**

'Bamf!'

"WHAAAAAA!!!!" wailed Seth.

"Ack! Please stop crying!" Kurt said as everyone covered their ears.

Seth's constant crying finally made Abel wake up. Seth was sitting beside him, "WHA-" Abel's hand covered her mouth as he sat up, "Avel!" Seth tried to say through Abel's hand.

"Stop crying…hmm?" he noticed everyone looking at them, "Ok, who the fuck are you...and were am I?" Abel asked, still covering Seth's mouth.

"We are the X-Men. We are mutants, just like you." Informed Scott, "you are currently aboard the X-Jet."

"Mutants? What the fuck are you talking about, Terran?"

"…" Every one was quite until Beast spoke up, "May I ask what a Terran is?"

"Its just another way to say human…why?"

"Oh, no reason, I'm just curious."

Abel let go of Seth's mouth seeing that she was trying to say something, "-uperhero!" she said pointing a Kurt.

"What?"

"He's a superhero!" she said again, still pointing at Kurt.

Everyone looked at him, "Vat? I had to zink of some zing!"

Storm started walking over to Seth to talk to her, but before she could get close, Abel was standing in front of her protectively, "Back off Terran! Or I'll have no choice but to kill you!"

"Ha! How's one kid going to kill all of us?" asked Logan as he stepped in front of storm, extending his claws in Abel's face.

Abel just smirked and extended his own claws in Logan's face. Abel growled baring his fangs as his eyes turned blood red, "Care to find out, Terran?"

* * *

_**The plot thickens! What will Abel do to poor wolverine? Will Seth stop him from killing again? Wait till monday to find out!**_

**_Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I dont get the computer till about monday, as I said earlier _**

**_Hope you injoyed the update!_**

**_Bye 4 now!_**

**_crusnik_**


	4. Attention Readers!

**Attention Readers!**

It seems I have a slight case of writers block, so! If you could please tell me what you think should happen next, give me some ideas! Thanks!

**crusnik**


	5. Chapter 3  part 1&2

**AN- Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Part one -Abel & Seth-**

_**Last Time!**_

"Ha! How's one kid going to kill all of us?" asked Logan as he stepped in front of storm, extending his claws in Abel's face.

Abel just smirked and extended his own claws in Logan's face. Abel growled baring his fangs as his eyes turned blood red, "Care to find out, Terran?"

* * *

Logan flinched at the sight of Abel, "So…you are a mutant after all! Ha! You look just like a vampire!" 

Abel growled at that, "I'm definitely not what you Terrans call a Mutant, and how dare you compare ME to a low life vampire!?"

"Touchy…"

"Abel!" Screamed Seth.

"What?" he said back, looking at her.

"Please…don't do this! Don't hurt them! They're trying to help us!" she pleaded.

While Abel was listening to Seth, wolverine took this as an opening to attack.

He swung his fist at Abel, but it was stopped by Abel's hand half way in the air. Abel, using his Crusnik senses had detected the attack, without even looking away from Seth, before Logan had even swung his fist. "W-what the hell?" stuttered Logan, trying to get out of the Crusnik's strong grasp.

Abel just grunted, turning his gaze back towards him. He grabbed the top of Logan's arm with his free hand, and flung him into the wall beside them, "Stupid Terran…" He muttered as he turned back to normal.

"Abel…did you…kill him?" Seth asked as she once again was clinging onto his leg, staring at the now unconscious Logan with wide eyes.

"No…I can still hear his heartbeat…but I can soon fix that…"

"NO!" All of the X-Men shouted at the same time, scaring Seth.

"Hmpf…and who exactly is willing to try and stop me?"

"…" Everyone was silent, until the professor's image appeared on the communication screen, "Have you located them yet?"

"Uhh...yes…we have…but there's a slight problem professor…" started Scott.

Abel and Seth both cringed at the word 'Professor'

**(AN- AWW! Poor Abel & Seth… 'cries')**

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well…Uhh…" Scott started, looking nervously at Abel, "one of them is a bit…uh, how should I put this? Aggressive?"

"How so?"

"Well…he knocked Logan out in one hit…"

"Well, well! Anything else I should know about?"

"He said he's not a mutant, and the thing he transformed into was a vampire!" explained Scott with a little too much enthusiasm for Abel's liking.

"I'm **NOT** a vampire! Or a Mutant! Or what ever the fuck you call it!" Snapped Abel. He was losing his temper and fast…

**(AN- UHOH! That can't be good…)**

"Sigh…Just bring him back to the institute. Restrain him if necessary." Said the professor as his Image disappeared.

**(AN- Sorry for the crappy update, I suck at fighting scenes, and its really short, and LOTS of you are wondering what's going on with Kain & Lilith…SO! I'm giving you a 'two n one' chapter! XD that sounded lame…anyway! Here you go!)**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Part 2 -Kain & Lilith- **

_**Year 2098, the outskirts of Toronto Canada.**_

The snowstorm was getting worse with every minute that passed. Two shivering figures trudged their way through the thick knee high snow, towards the lights of a small town in the distance.

"W-were A-almost Th-there…" stuttered a tall blond male.  
**(AN- DANG HES HOT! Don't worry, you are to Abel!)**

"Th-thank go-" started the red-haired woman as she slowly fell into the snow.

"Lilith!" Yelled Kain as he knelt down beside her and delicately lifted her head out of the snow, so she could breath. She was ice-cold.

There was no reply… "Shit!" He mumbled as he picked her up and ran towards the town as fast as a shivering man carrying an unconscious woman through a snowstorm could.

* * *

When he FINALLY reached the town he was franticly searching for someone outside, braving the weather, that could help him. When he FINALLY found someone he stumbled up to her and said, "E-excuse me…D-do you Th-think you could T-tell me how T-to get T-to Th-the hospital?" 

"Sorry mister…but I don't think you'd make it there! Look at you! Your freezing! The hospitals at the other side of town…" she started, when she noticed Lilith in his arms, "Oh god…I-is she…?"

"No…not yet anyway…I-I need to get her warmed up…C-can you help?"

"I think you need to be warmed up to!"

"No! I'm fine…just…make sure…you help her…" He managed to say before he passed out.

**(AN- MWUHAHAHAHA! I don't know why…but for some reason I love to knock people out! It's so fun… 'Evil smile' hehe…)**

"ACK!" the girl squeaked as Kain fell on top of her, "I-I can't BREATH!!!"

"Oh my lord! Ayumi? Are you alright!?" came a worried voice of an old lady.

"G-GRANDMOTHER! H-help me!" she barely managed to say.

Her grandmother slowly rolled Kain and Lilith off of Ayumi, "Oh my! He's paler then a ghost! Hurry now child, help me bring them inside."

Ayumi slowly sat up clutching her head, "Owie…I think I hit my head…" she sighed and stood up, walking over to Kain, "Well now…how am I exposed to carry a full grown man? By myself no less…well…I guess its worth a shot…" she bent down and put one am under his knees, and another supporting his head and neck. She slowly stood up, expecting him to be REALLY heavy. When she was standing up straight, she gasped, "Oh my god…he's lighter then a feather!" She smiled, quickly running up to her grandmother, who also seemed to be carrying Lilith with out a problem.

* * *

Once they got to their house, they brought them inside and placed them on some spare beds. 

"Ayumi dear, can you go get some hot water and towels for me?" asked her grandmother as she put fresh steamy warm blankets over them.

**(AN- That sound SO nice right now...)**

"Right away!" She said happily as she ran out of the room towards the bathroom.

"Who are you two…? Judging by your uniforms…I'd have to guess that you are some part of the military…but from that badge on your arms…" **(AN- she's talking about the –RMP- ones)** "That would make you part of the 'project'…you two couldn't be 'them'…could you?"

* * *

**AN- and this is were I'm ending it for this chapter! Your lucky I get to post it tonight, and not have to wait till tomorrow night (and I know Kain and Lilith's story probably sounds A LOT more interesting) to tell you the truth…I just sort of came up with it as I was writing…hehe I hope your enjoying it so far!**

**Also, since I didn't say this before, I'd like to thank ALL of you who have taken the time to review so…THANKS!**

**What will happen now? And who is the mysteries Grandmother, and how does she know so much about Kain, and Lilith? (She probably also knows about Abel and Seth to!)'Hint hint, wink wink' **

**And if you want to know what Ayumi looks like, theres a pic of her on my profile. though its only a head shot. If you want her body shot, tell me, and I'll send it to you through e-mail.**

**Anyway! Hope you review! Bye till next time!**

_**Crusnik**_


	6. Chapter 4 part 1&2

**IMPORTANT AN- I'm SO SORRY about the HUGE wait for this chapter, you see, I had the whole thing typed up and was going to post it the next day after I had finished because my bro was stealing the comp from me and, well, lets just say I was pissed off at my brother... The computer hardrive crashed and I lost EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY STORIES!! 'cries like a baby' Well I finally got an idea for this story again since I couldn't remember what I had put before, actually I like this one better...anyway! I was just laying in bed last night trying to get to sleep and I thought, "Hey, I don't got school tomorrow...maybe I can work on my story for once!" Then I started remembering all those awesome reviews I've gotten and I even got a few new ones! So I sat there and all the sudden the awesome idea to make this chapter funny came to mind!! I can write funny stories without even thinking...like come on, look at my crusniks trinity babble! its hilarious...right?? hehe sorry...HOLY MOTHER OF PETE!!...who's Pete?...oh well doesn't matter...Look how long this thing is...hehe guess ill end it here...I luv making people laugh so I hope this makes you laugh and maybe even makes your day!**

**Disclaimer and Summary can be found in the intro at the top of the page.**

**- '**thinking**' - is thoughts or actions**

**- "**talking**" - is speaking, hehe...**

**Insert Words Here - is year, and or place.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 4- part 1- Abel and Seth-  
**_  
**last time**

**Year 2007, the X-Jet**

"He said he's not a mutant, and the thing he transformed into was a vampire!" explained Scott with a little too much enthusiasm for Abel's liking.

"I'm NOT a vampire! Or a Mutant! Or what ever the fuck you call it!" Snapped Abel. He was losing his temper and fast...

"'Sigh'...Just bring him back to the institute. Restrain him if necessary." Said the professor as his Image disappeared.

* * *

**present** (oh! Me want a present!!! huh? oh...uh...hehe...'whistles innocently')

Abel looked at Scott with a 'try and ill kill you' look plastered onto his face.

"Well...you heard the Prof...Will you come back with us?" Asked Scott as he turned toward Abel and Seth, flinching at the look he was receiving.

"Why the fuck would I ever want to go with a bunch of Terrans!?" barked Abel as his temper slowly itched closer to exploding, 'Maybe we should have run away, instead of going with...well...ditching the solider...'

"Abel?" said Seth giving Abel her best puppy dog eyes act, and it was pretty damn good...

Abel twitched, 'oh shit, oh shit, oh shit...not this...she knows I cant...' His thoughts were interrupted when Seth started to talk again.

"Pwease nii-san?? Can we go with the duperheros?? pwease!!" she begged with her hands clasped near her chin looking up at Abel with those evil little puppy dog eyes...she even has the little trembling lip! sheesh! who does she learn this stuff from...probably Cain...

'...resist it...' Abel finished his thoughts and then finally gave in, "Fine! Just stop doing that..."

Seth instantly cheered up and got a huge grin on her face as she started to jump up and down happily.

'...whys the brat so excited to go with a bunch of strangers??...'

Abel pondered this question the whole way to the institute, all the while keeping a watchful eye on Seth as she ran around the jet chasing Kurt, trying to pull on his tail...more like...yank it off.  
(AN- she thinks its a toy, like, part of his superhero costume...or sumtin...)

* * *

**The Institute**

Every one was walking around doing what ever they happened to be doing at that time. Until a long ear pitching scream pierced the air...

"I wonder whats wrong with Kurt THIS time..."

"Don't know, maybe hes got a fangirl!!...lucky basted"

* * *

**The hanger**

Kurt ran out of the X-Jet screaming bloody murder with Seth latched onto his tail... "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET GO MEIN TAIL!!!!!!!!OOOWWCHIIIEEE!!!!!!"

"WeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe!!!!!" Screamed Seth happily as she held on tighter by digging her nails into his tail.

"Oh mein Gott! Sie loslassen wenig DДmon Kind!" Screamed Kurt and he continued to run around in circles trying to get her off...

Abel twitched...'That blue things gonna die for calling my baby sister that...'

"Hey fuzz ball! Catch!!" said Abel as he threw...uhh...Scott! at Kurt.

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks as Scott flew right at him," 'O.O' oh...shit...AHH!!!"

Seth happily lets go of Kurt's tail with a yawn as Kurt gets slammed into the wall by the flying body of Scott..., "hmm?? Were you go fuzz ball?" Seth innocently starts looking around, not even noticing him on the floor twitching with Scott, "Oh well...Nii-san...I'm tired...'yawn' can me go to bed?"

"Uhh...sure...why not..." he replied in a 'bored outta my mind' tone.

"Sweet...!" Seth falls to the ground and starts snoring...jk...hehe... Seth yawns cutely and sticks her hands up and out to Abel

"Your gonna make me carry you arn't you...?"

"mmhm..." Seth mumbled happily.

"And if I say No?" he asked cautiously.

Seth glared at him an and raised her fist aiming at Able just below the belt.

"Alright!Alright!! I'll carry you" panicked Abel as he sweatdropped, '...maybe fuzz ball was onto something...'

The Prof rolled in just as Abel picked up the sleepy Seth, "Ah X-Men so I see there was no problems..." He heard moaning and glanced to his side to see Kurt and Scott waking up on the floor, "...or at least not to many I hope...Alright you two, follow me...we shall talk in my office."

"What, am I in trouble or something?" joked Abel as her gave the prof a sarcastic look.

* * *

**_Chapter 4- part 2- Kain & Lilith  
_**

**Year 2098, a town in the outskirts of Toronto, Canada.**

**LAST TIME**

"Ayumi dear, can you go get some hot water and towels for me?" asked her grandmother as she put fresh steamy warm blankets over them.

"Right away!" She said happily as she ran out of the room toward the bathroom.

"Who are you two...? Judging by your uniforms...I'd have to guess that you are some part of the military...but from that badge on your arms...That would make you part of the 'project'...you two couldn't be 'them' could you?"

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Ayumi walked in carrying a tub of steaming hot water with a towel draped over each shoulder, "I have them Grandmother..."

"Very good, now could you be a dear and soak those towels in the water, then ring them out?" Asked the grandmother as she walked to the foot of Kain's bed and took his boots off, 'Lets see if it really is him...' She slowly pulled up his pant leg to get a good look at his left ankle. She gasped, 'my god...it is you!'

"Grandmother? Whats wrong?" Ayumi asked running over to her and gasping also as she laid her eyes on his ankle, running right across it were two long scars on each side about 3 inches long, "W-what do you think happened to him Grandmother??"

"Oh...I never thought I'd see him again..." she said smiling as tears came to her eyes, "He's grown so much!"

Ayumi tryed to think about how her grandmother knew him but eventually gave up and went to get the towels, she rang them out and laid them on Kain and Lilith's foreheads.

After a while Kain started to stir and his eyes slowly opened, "uhh...w-were am I?" he groaned.

"Its been awhile Squirt."

Kain's eyes shot open and he flung up in bed staring at the old lady with his mouth partly open and the side slightly twitching, "a-ah...y-you..." he stuttered as he slowly raised a shaky hand to point at her, "What are YOU doing here!?" he nearly screamed.

"I'll have you know that this is MY house, you should be grateful that Ayumi found you or you'd both be dead you little brat!" she snapped at him.

Ayumi just stared with an open mouth, she'd never heard her grandmother yell before...

"O-Oh ya! Well, I- I- ...uhh...I...I don't know but that doesn't matter! I thought you lived on your own old lady. Whats with the brat?"

Ayumi twitched

"hehe, I wouldn't have called her a brat if I were you squirt..."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A BRAT YOU NO GOOD GIANT!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST CAUSE I'M ONLY 5 FEET TALL AND 16 DOES NOT MEAN THAT I'M A FREAKING TINY LITTLE BRAT THAT YOU CANT EVEN SEE WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS!!!!!!!! GAAAHHH!!!!!!!! MEN! I HATE'EM!" Ayumi screamed as she stormed out of the room.

Kain stared wide eyed at the door and said nothing with his mouth agape...

* * *

**AN- I know I should have made it longer but I typed this up on notepad in about an hour and I REALLY gotta go do other things, even though I gots no school today, I have lots of stuff I have to get caught up on, including an update for trinity babble...3 actually... so... toddles! lol, I did not just say that... Sorry if theres any mistakes of any kind or you find something funky, I dont have Word anymore so I have to write it all up on notepad...how fun... : P**

**Thanks for all your guys awesome reviews! They keep me writing: )  
Byes!**

**crusnik**

**PS- hehe forgot this part- **

Oh mein Gott! Sie loslassen wenig Damon Kind! - means- Oh my god! let go of my tail Demon child!


	7. So what do you think about this

Wow okay so, Hello strangers! : DDD It has been a really long time. And, since I have nothing to do as of late, I was thinking of maybe rewriting this story. Would you guys like me to do that? Of course, I would have to try and remember where the heck I was taking the story all those years ago, and would more than likely end up changing a lot of things and figuring out a new way to take it, but it would more or less start out the same. :)

I have improved as a writer greatly during these few years, and would enjoy it if you guys would give me another chance to write this story. I hate leaving stories unfinished, so yeah! Let me know what you guys think about this, and I will get to work right away.

Love you guys!

Crusnik


End file.
